


Screaming Brothers and Video Games

by Jakey_kun



Series: The Twists and Turns of Life [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Short, Videogames, Yelling, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, so I made another one. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Screaming Brothers and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so I made another one. :D

“Ready when you are!”   
“Gotcha,  English, prepare for takeoff!”   
Your name is Jake English, and you’re visiting Dirk Strider for the first time, since he’d saved you from the bullies. The two of you are playing astronaut on the floor of his bedroom, laying on your backs, and cycling your legs in the air.     
“Vroom. All pistons go, co-pilot Strider!” You don’t exactly know what that means, but you’d heard it on a t.v. show and decided you liked it. Dirk makes a beeping sound next to you, and pushes an imaginary button in the air, before looking at you and nodding as seriously as a 9-year-old can.   
“Let’s roll.”    
With those words, both of you start shaking convulsively, screaming at the top of your lungs, pretending to fly your spacecraft (lovingly dubbed “The GreenyOrange” after your favorite colors) straight into hyperspace. You scream so loudly in fact, that you wake Bro Strider from his nap on the couch, causing him to come upstairs and  yell at you. After he leaves the room, you stare at Dirk wide-eyed. “Did we make him really mad,” you whisper, wary of bringing Bro’s wrath down on you again.   
Dirk shakes his head and sits up, flushed from screaming. “He’s always grumpy after he wakes up, don’t pay attention to him.”    
You nod, in awe of his nonchalance. “Ok… Can we play something else then?”    
He shrugs, “Sure. Do you wanna play some video games?”    
“Yeah!”    
Dirk nods and grabs a hand-held video game, then looks back at you. “Maybe not this.” He walks to the t.v. sitting in the corner of his room, and gestures to it. “You know how to play animal crossing?”    
You giggle at him, “Isn’t that a girly game?”    
You watch as color fills his cheeks, and he crosses his arms. “It’s not a girl game.. It’s just ironic, ok?”    
You hold up your hands placatingly, “I didn’t mean any harm mate.”   
He calms down and gives you a little smile, inviting you to sit next to him on some pillows. “We’re gonna have to be quiet if you don’t want Bro up here, yellin’ at us again.”    
You nod with a tiny shudder, Dirk’s brother was really scary when he wanted to be. You take a seat next to him and grab a controller. Smirking a little at him, you get yourself into game position. “It’s on.”   
The two of you proceed to play video games on mute for the rest of the day. You’re not very satisfied, but when you look at Dirk’s face, smiling at you, as though you’re his best friend, and always will be, you figure you can deal with silent games for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, kudos?


End file.
